Fitting
by Shaetil
Summary: Sanji gets an unusual customer at the menswear store where he works. There was no way he could have known that the man with one eye, green hair, ugly clothes, and a giant dog was someone he'd unknowingly admired for a long time. He was even more surprised when his strange customer asked him out to dinner. Zosan -rated 'M'. I'm publishing this as a series of short Tumblr fics.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not claim to own or have created any characters, names, or other intellectual properties belonging to One Piece. This is only my hobby, I simply wish for you to enjoy what you read. _

1.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, but we don't allow pets in the store."

The bigger man turned slowly, and Sanji was startled to see the ugly scar slashing through his left eye. The milky pupil made him uncomfortable as the other unharmed eye glowered at him from beneath the furrowed brow. "He's a service animal."

"Uh... right... uh... I'm so sorry!" Sanji panicked internally as the man's glare darkened. When he'd seen the guy come in the door with his blinding green, slicked-back hair and his massive dog he'd just assumed that he was another shitty druggie off the street. He had to smooth things over or this guy might complain to the manager... and Sanji was already on thin ice with the management. "I-is there something I can help you with?"

He did his damnedest not to stare at that scarred eye as the man turned to look at the rack of clothing to his right. "I need a suit for this weekend. It has to be a good one."

"Right!" Sanji felt the tension ease from his shoulders as he fell back into his routine, "What size are you looking for?"

Sanji was briefly distracted as the fluffy, brown dog shifted closer to his master's leg before sitting with a yawn - revealing an odd, blue tongue and sharp teeth. "I don't really know about sizes and that stuff. I've never bought a suit before."

Looking over the customer's ensemble of a grey t-shirt, faded jeans, and dirty sneakers Sanji certainly believed him. "Okay. Is it alright if I get your measurements then? It will be faster than trying on suits to see what might fit."

"Fine."

Sanji stepped behind the larger man as he pulled out his roll of measuring tape. When the dog stood and curiously sniffed at Sanji's leg, the blonde froze in fear. He'd never been fond of large dogs.

"He won't bite you. His name is Chopper."

"Ch-Chopper...?" The dog looked up at him and wagged his curly tail happily - its blue tongue lolling out over large canines.

"He's a Chow mix. That's why his tongue is that color."

"Is that so?" He had no idea what a Chow was supposed to be, but he had to assume that it was some sort of cross between a dog and a lion with as big as this furry monster was. Sanji smiled weakly down at the dog who responded with a short, friendly bark. Sanji jumped and took a nervous step back.

"Down." The customer snapped his fingers and the dog obediently eased himself onto his belly. "Sorry about that. He likes people."

"It's okay." Sanji moved close again - keeping an eye on the dog, "Can you lift your arms?"

With a grunt of affirmation, the man awkwardly lifted his arms slightly out to the sides. Sanji stepped close and found himself uncomfortably close as he tried to pass the measuring tape around the breadth of the customer's chest. After some uncomfortable hugging, Sanji stepped back and stretched the tape along the back of the man's broad shoulders and from his collar to his waist. Sanji frowned as he pressed the tape along one tan, muscled arm. This guy wasn't going to fit right in any of the suits they had on the rack. He'd need some serious alterations done. With his wide chest, long arms and narrow waist this guy was built like a goddamn model.

Honestly, Sanji would consider flirting a little if this guy didn't have a four-legged monstrosity snoring at his feet.

The blonde's hand tingled pleasantly, his finger brushing warm, fresh-shaven skin as he measured around the man's neck. It really was a shame. If it weren't for the shitty hair-dye and the scar this man would be gorgeous - simply a waste of a good body. Sanji sighed as he rerolled his tape and did the mental arithemetic. "What color do you need?"

The single, clear, brown eye blinked at him as the customer shrugged. "It's for my friend's party?"

"Black is considered better for most formal occasions, but I think a grey might go better with your... hair."

Sanji swallowed as the customer frowned. Why did he always have to say something stupid? When would he learn to think before he let shit fly from his mouth?

"That's fine if that's what you reccommend."

Grinning with relief, Sanji turned to scan the racks. "So this must be a special party?"

"Yeah, my friend plays the lead and the movie broke some sort of box office record. So now she's throwing a shitty party for everyone and she's making me attend. I have to look 'stylish' or she'll be an insufferable bitch all night."

Sanji's jaw dropped. No way. There was only one movie this guy could be talking about... The internet had been buzzing about the sensational movie about two woman lovers that had actually surpassed last year's record-breaking action flick by the same director. Sanji had already seen the film three times. It was his favorite actress in the lead after all. "Are you talking about Nami Swan from The Navigator?!"

The customer eyed him warily. "We grew up together. She acts in all the movies I produce."

But Miss Swan only acted for one director...?

No fucking way. THIS sloppy son of a bitch was the infamously reclusive director and producer Zoro Roronoa? Sanji LOVED his work. No one, NO ONE filmed better romances.

He'd never been more grateful that he lived in New York City.

Nervously smoothing his hair over his left eye, Sanji did his best to look calm and cool, "So you must be Mr. Roronoa?"

The director's broad smile crinkled at the corners of his eyes and wrinkled the thick, facial scar pleasantly. Sanji's heart skipped a beat as the man beamed at him with dimples flashing in his tan cheeks. "You watch my movies?"

"Every one..." Fuck that smile was sexy.

"Would you like to come with me and meet the cast?"

Sanji froze, his eyes widening. "You can't be serious!"

Roronoa shrugged, "You're helping me out with this damn suit. It's the least I can do."

His mouth flapped open and closed a few times before Sanji finally squeaked out a , "Yes, thank you very much," and as he turned toward the racks once more, flustered and shaking he suddenly realized that he'd forgotten every number he'd already calculated. The director's chuckle was warm in his reddening ears as he approached with the measuring tape once more.

"So I'll pick you and my suit up on Friday at five? I'd like to have dinner before the party if you don't mind."

Sanji stared up at the director, completely red-faced, from where he had his arms practically around the man's waist. "Fine! That's fine."

Sanji's heart nearly stopped when those dimples winked at him again. "Good."

This was going to be the greatest weekend of his life!


	2. Chapter 2

2.

* * *

Sanji checked his watch and hummed nervously as he fussed with the collar of the display maniquin's suit.

Friday was still three days away but director Roronoa was coming back today to be measured for his pants. Sanji hadn't been able to take proper measurements the first time when the man had been wearing those awful sneakers. So the director was coming back, and Sanji had been worrying about this appointment all day.

Of course he was!

He'd looked like such a stammering idiot the entirety of the director's last visit - it was humiliating! He didn't want the man to think he was just some adoring fan… Well he was, but he was also stylish, witty and sauve. Sanji was determined to make a better impression this time around. He was wearing his favorite blue button-up shirt and his good Italian shoes - he'd even bought dog treats. There wasn't any way he could be more prepared.

So why was he still so anxious?

"So who's this 'special fitting' on the calendar, hmmm?"

"Not now, Bon."

Sanji did his best to edge politely away from his nosy coworker, but the clueless man kept ruthlessly invading his space. "You've been strange all day! You spent your entire break fixing your hair in the men's room, and you've only smoked one cigarette!"

Groaning, Sanji retreated to the back room with Bon hot on his heels. "So is he your new squeeze? Have you asked him out? You better not be planning to grope him while you're doing the pinning! You naughty boy!"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Sanji flushed as he remembered all that warm, tan skin stretching over those solid muscles… Muscles he'd love to touch. It was funny how that damn green hair and nasty scar were twisted into appealing and endearing features in his mind. The whole man was growing on Sanji like a weed and he just couldn't get the strange director out of his brain.

Bon's hand waving in front of Sanji's eyes brought him back to the present. "Darling, you obviously need to get laid. If a routine fitting has you this horny that's just too sad! I have a few numbers I can give you. You'll feel so much more relaxed after some good sex."

"NO! It's not that!" Sanji snapped defensively - feeling guilty about his not-so-platonic thoughts about the director's body. Was it so bad that he could appreciate a good man when he saw one? Especially when that man happened to be a famous, rich and talented director? Sanji refolded the selection of charcoal-colored slacks that were going to be used for the fitting. Everything had to be just right. As he lightly patted the fabric, Bon raised a meticulously plucked eyebrow, obviously expecting further explaination. Sanji dropped his voice to a hiss, "He's famous, okay?"

"A celebrity?! And you didn't tell me?! Sanji! Beautiful people are my life!"

"Well he's not exactly beautiful…" Sanji's mutter faded into terrified silence as the shop bell chimed.

Bon clucked his tongue scoldingly at Sanji's hesitation and jogged out to the sales floor. "Hello, how are you! Oh! What a sweet doggie!"

Sanji spied around the doorframe to the back room only to see Bon patting the excited lion-dog without a care in the world. For a brief moment of jealous irritation, Sanji wished the damn beast would bite the flamboyant man on the ass. It just wasn't fair how easily Bon could get along with everyone and everything.

The blonde was filled with conflicting feelings when he saw the director.

Roronoa had only upgraded his look slightly from homeless drug-addict to poor college student. It was appalling how this one man could lack any fashion sense whatsoever, yet he still had the nerve to look appealing in those bad clothes. Grey, acid-washed jeans were just the right amount of tight around fit thighs and a trim waist; a dark blue shirt with a childish, toothy dinosaur on the front clashed with the unusual green of his hair and stretched across defined pectorals; his shoes were faded, black, canvas sneakers - completing his age-inappropriate look. Adding insult to injury, the fine, leather, dress shoes the director was holding weren't scuffed in the slightest.

Why the hell did this man dress like a hobo when he had shoes like that?!

"I have an appointment with Sanji?"

Hearing his name uttered in that deep voice did unhealthy things to Sanji's pulse. He clutched at the doorway as he tried to reason with himself - there was no way a celebrity director would have any romantic interest in a plain guy like him. He needed to stop thinking attracted thoughts. Now.

"Sanji! Your customer is here!" Bon looked him right in the eye as the blonde tried to silently make his escape into the stock room. He boldy waved Sanji over, drawing the director's attention to his presence - damn that shitty, pink-suit-wearing asshole!

Fixing a trained smile on his face, Sanji did his best to look casual as he walked onto the floor - not at all a creep who peeked around corners thinking inappropriate thoughts about deep voices whispering romantic things or broad chests. "Hey there."

The director smiled at him warmly, undoing the small progress Sanji had made in talking himself out of having a fruitless crush. His brown eye sparkled as if he was genuinely happy to see Sanji, and the blonde felt his insides turn to goo. Roronoa gave a small wave with the hand holding Chopper's leash. "Hey."

Bon smirked at Sanji's pleading eyes and waved goodbye.

"Well I'll let you boys get hot!" Sanji jerked like he'd been shocked - reddening from his neck to his ears, "My name is Bon if you need another pair of hands, handsome!"

He didn't dare look up. Sanji knew his face was flaming red right now. Damn Bon and his shitty innuendos to hell! But what was worse was that with his coworker gone, he was completely alone with the director on the shop floor - except for the dog of course.

"Is he always like that…?"

Sanji blinked and looked up. Had his coworker's rude comments gone over this guy's head? "You mean Bon…?"

Roronoa nodded with a grin and Sanji snorted, "Yeah… He's weird."

The director chuckled, "I would say unique. Do you guys actually sell suits in that color?"

"Unfortunately…" Sanji sighed. Those horrible colors and patterns were a crime against good taste.

"I'm glad that I get to see you today." The director took a step closer and Sanji's eyes widened.

"Y-you are?" He was honestly not expecting that the director would have remembered his name - much less be happy to see him. But why…?

"Yes. I needed to talk to you about Friday."

Sanji's heart sank. This was when he'd be politely uninvited. There was no way a bunch of close friends - celebrity friends - would want a nobody like him around.

He'd have to lie and say he wasn't that disappointed.

Sanji chewed on his lower lip in distress and waited for the bad news.

"I don't have your phone number."

Sanji blinked. Had director Roronoa just asked for his phone number?! As in he was planning to text? Or call?!

"What…?"


	3. Chapter 3

3.

* * *

Sanji's stunned mind registered how the director's lip quirked up into a smile. "You do have a phone, right? Also I can't drive. So we can either have my driver take us to the party, or if you're not comfortable with that, I'd be happy to let you drive."

"I-I'll think about it!"

"Good." Roronoa moved a step closer, "So can I have your number?"

"What? Oh! Yes!" Sanji was completely flustered as he fumbled his phone out of his pocket.

So much for looking casual.

The blonde watched as Roronoa tapped something in to his smart phone before looking up at Sanji, his brown eye expectant. "Oh! Right!"

The director grinned at him, taking down the number as Sanji recited it. As the blonde tapped in the director's contact information into his own phone with trembling fingers, he wondered if this meant that it was okay to call. Were they friends now? Was this weekend not just a one-time deal?

Absorbed in staring in wonder at the new name in his contacts list, he didn't notice the large dog edging closer.

Sanji yelped when the service dog reared up on its hind-legs and planted its forepaws on Sanji's chest. He stared, terrified, into the eyes of the beast - his future mauling by this monster dog flashing through his mind as the animal panted happily in his face. He'd never dreamed that being eaten would be the way he'd go.

"Chopper! Down!"

The dog obediently crouched on its haunches with a huff, but its focus was still on Sanji - brown, doggie eyes watching his every move as the curly tail waved lazily. "I'm sorry, Sanji. Are you okay?"

It was only then that Sanji realized that he was shaking from head-to-toe. "Y-yeah."

"No you're not."

Scowling, Roronoa pulled the dog further away toward the front of the shop and commanded him to sit and stay. Sanji still wasn't able to stop the shaking in his hands when the director walked back over. "Do you need me to put him outside? I'm really sorry that he scared you."

"No! He's your service dog... It's just that... I've never been around animals much."

"No pets?"

Sanji shook his head.

"Well, do you want to try touching him? I promise he won't hurt you. I'll even hold him still?"

"I don't know..."

"Please? I don't want you to be uncomfortable with him when we take him with us on Friday."

Oh yeah, the director probably needed to take the furry monster everywhere. Unable to refuse the plea in that brown eye, Sanji swallowed and nodded. He would do it - for director Roronoa.

His eyes were huge and filled with anxiety when the director gently gripped his wrist and gave him an encouraging tug. Sanji allowed himself to be led over, but tensed instantly when the dog whined eagerly. Roronoa glared at his pet, his brown eye sharp and annoyed. "Shut up and lie down!"

Sanji watched with some amazement as the big dog lay down and snuffled at his own paws, looking ashamed. The director crouched by Chopper and motioned for Sanji to do the same. "Why dont you try touching his tail first?"

When he saw the director firmly grip the dog's collar, Sanji shyly reached out and patted at the fluffy, brown tail. The long, silky hairs slipped through his fingers as the tail continued to wag slowly. Feeling very much like a child, Sanji curiously closed his fingers around it and smiled at how the tail wiggled in his grip.

"See? He's a good dog - just a bit too friendly."

Roronoa affectionately scratched behind short, floppy ears and Sanji watched how the dog leaned its head into the director's touch. No longer shaking, Sanji bravely ran his hands along the dog's back, ruffling the thick fur along its spine.

He jumped when Chopper turned his head to look at him and his hand instinctively retreated. However, the director snagged his wrist before he could escape and pulled his hand down to touch the top of the dog's broad skull. Sanji froze for a few breathless seconds with warm fingers around his wrist and his fingers uncomfortably close to where all the teeth were kept. But when the moments passed and nothing happened, Sanji shyly scratched at the fuzzy scalp. With a content, doggy sigh, Chopper pressed his head against Sanji's hand. It was actually pretty cute.

The smile on his face was so wide it hurt as Sanji continued to scratch and pet the soft fur - even after the director released his hand. "He is a good dog isn't he...?"

Looking up, Sanji met Roronoa's eye. The director was watching him closely, a smile twitching at his lips as he remained crouched with his arms on his knees. "Told you so."

Sanji rubbed a silky ear between his fingertips. "I bought him treats, but I don't know if they're the right kind...?"

"You did?" The director was looking at him with genuine surprise, "I'm sure they're fine. Chopper isn't picky."

Pulling out the little bone-shaped biscuit wrapped in tissue from his pocket, Sanji held it out for the director's approval. "Oh yeah, he loves those."

Reaching out, Roronoa gripped the collar again and nodded, giving Sanji the go-ahead. His fingers trembled again as he held out the treat near Chopper's nose. The dog shifted eagerly, his blue tongue swiping over his muzzle as he stretched toward the treat. Sanji squeezed his eyes shut at the last moment, but he kept his hand still as he felt a furry chin nuzzle into his palm. When the treat was gone, Chopper licked at his hand, tickling Sanji's skin with his moist tongue. "Oh gross."

Making a face, Sanji stood and held out his contaminated hand like it was diseased. "I better wash. Drool can't be good for the fabrics."

"I'll wait here."

Sanji passed Bon as he hurried toward the employee restroom. Bon winked and smiled broadly, "That's the way to hook them, honey! He couldn't keep his eyes off you!"

"Sh-shut the fuck up." Sanji felt his ears burn as he scrubbed the drool from his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

* * *

Doing his best to ignore Bon Clay's obnoxious snickering , Sanji dried his hands, fixed his bangs over his left eye, and took a deep breath.

He'd never would have imagined himself as a dog person. Any animal bigger than a goldfish made him nervous, but the director's service dog was actually sweet. Sanji wasn't going to go out and buy a puppy or anything, but he figured he was fine with Roronoa's furry, lion-dog. The feeling was genuine too - not some cheap ploy to get the director's attention.

Although he wouldn't complain if the director found his newfound affinity for canines appealling.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's no problem." The director flashed him a bright smile.

Sanji couldn't help but smile back, "Mr. Rorona could you please stand in front of the mirrors? I'll have more space to take the measurements properly."

The director took a moment to sternly command his dog to stay put before turning back to the blonde. "You know I'd prefer if you called me Zoro. My doctor is the only other person who calls me by my last name."

Unrolling his measuring tape, Sanji nodded at the shoes the director had brought along for the fitting, "Well then... Zoro... would you mind changing into your dress shoes?"

He loved the way it felt - saying the director's first name. It was such a simple thing, but Sanji felt a warm rush of embarassing pleasure at the intimacy he was being permitted. He could only hope that his hair hid how his ears reddened when Zoro's dimpled smile appeared in response to the blonde addressing him by name.

It was strange, but Sanji found that he really wasn't bothered by Zoro's scarred eye or his green hair anymore.

As the director toed off his sneakers without bothering with bending over or undoing his shoelaces, Sanji found himself unable to help admiring the flex of the director's thighs under the tight fabric of his jeans. Painfully aware that he was blatantly staring, Sanji's fingers twitched unconsciously when Zoro shuffled his toes into one dress shoe before stooping to tug the back up over his heel with one finger. Every movement was a riveting display of muscle flexing smoothly beneath cloth and skin. Sanji greedily soaked in how that silly t-shirt slipped to expose the tan stretch of Zoro's back. His gaze followed the sensual curve of Zoro's spine, eyes widening as the soft indents above the director's hips and the tip of his asscrack were exposed as the waistband of the director's jeans shifted lower on the man's waist.

How could anyone be so heartstoppingly sexy without even trying?

"You just need me to stand over there?"

Sanji nodded dumbly as he watched Zoro hike up his pants with his thumbs before reaching Sanji's side with a few long strides. Even the way he walked - all confident and lithe movements - made Sanji's mouth go dry and his heart skip. From heel to hair, Zoro radiated the aura of a man who was comfortable with himself. Sanji nervously took a step back when Zoro came close, avoiding the question in that chocolate-hued eye by averting his own gaze.

There was no sense in lying to himself anymore - he had a massive crush on this man.

However, he had no chance with someone like Zoro. Guys like Sanji were supposed to only admire people like the director from afar through magazines and TV interviews. He had to control himself and hide his attraction before he did something stupid and embarrassed himself.

Sanji dropped onto one knee, still avoiding Zoro's inquisitive look and raised eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, Sanji reached out and carefully wrapped his measuring tape around Zoro's waist, just below the navel. Tugging the tape to get a tighter fit than the previously recorded jacket measurement, Sanji slipped a finger inside the loop to make sure that the future pants wouldn't squeeze at the waistband. Zoro's body-heat instantly soothed his clammy fingers - the thin t-shirt allowing the director's natural temperature to seep through freely into Sanji's hand.

That warmth would make it so relaxing to be held against that broad chest.

Sanji jerked back his hand like it had been burned and kept his head bowed as he frantically scribbled down measurements and calculations on a nearby clipboard. He banished the thought of Zoro's embrace as he refused to look at the strong thighs at eye-level right within reach. Avoidance wouldn't save him with the next measurement though.

Sanji cleared his throat and focused on the frayed hems of Zoro's jeans. Somehow he kept his voice steady, "Mr. Roronoa, could you spread your legs a little? I need to measure your inseam."

"Zoro." The director reminded him while he shifted into a wider stance at Sanji's side.

"R-right. Sorry, Mr... Zoro."

Sanji took a few calming breaths before he looked up. Zoro's stance was comfortably open - long, strong legs parted like he'd asked. If he didn't know better he would take this as an invitation. It wouldn't take much - Sanji reached up and lightly pressed the tape to the top of Zoro's inner thigh - he could just push a little higher and then his hand would be brushing at the director's package... It would be so easy to make a move.

Sanji chewed on his lip as he left his hand where it was supposed to be and he grasped the tape with his free hand, pressing the other end to the instep of Zoro's dress shoes.

He was a professional and he had a job to do. He couldn't let himself be distracted by carnal thoughts while he was in the middle of a fitting! Concentrating on the numbers on his clipboard, Sanji re-checked his calculations before jumping to his feet.

"If you would wait here, I'll get an appropriate pair of pants and then we can move on to the pinning."

"Sounds good to me, Sanji."

The rumble of Zoro's voice raised goosebumps on Sanji's arms as he turned and practically fled to the back. Bon watched with concern as Sanji stared at his own hand as he stood by the box filled with pants - his expression the picture of woe and misery. "Sanji, sweetie, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

Sanji shook his head, dropping his hand to his side and curling it into a fist. The only problem was that he could still feel Zoro's warmth lingering on his own skin. This was bad. Maybe he should call off the whole thing on Friday. What if Zoro introduced Sanji to his girlfriend at the party? The mere thought of Zoro in a woman's arms was painful.

Sanji groaned and scrubbed at his face with his other hand - he needed to think of Zoro as a friend and just a friend. It was the only way he'd make it through the weekend with his heart intact. He needed to keep his feelings under control.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

* * *

When Sanji returned with a more determined state of mind and a pair of soft, grey slacks, Zoro had already taken off his dress shoes again and was texting while in his stocking feet. He stood politely off to the side with the pants draped over his arm. Judging how the director was scowling - deepening the scar where it slashed throung his left eyebrow - this must be an important text.

He most certainly was NOT using this as an opportunity to study how the profile of Zoro's high forhead, his strong jaw, his full lips and thick eyelashes softened in the light reflected in the mirrors.

Zoro's scowl smoothed out into a happy smile when he spotted Sanji, "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." Sanji handed over the slacks, "The changing room is to your..."

Sanji's eyes widened and he froze with his hand still gesturing toward the fitting rooms when Zoro simply popped the button on his jeans and dropped his pants. His boxers were blue, and probably silk judging from the way the fabric shimmered as it clung to the tight shape of the director's ass. As Sanji's brain scrambled to resume function he was certain that he heard a squeal from the back room followed by a suspicious thud.

Finally his stunned mind spat out enough words to arrange into a sentance, "What the fuck are you doing! You can't just undress in public! Are you an idiot?!"

As soon as the last insult left his lips Sanji realized what he had just said... as well as to whom he'd said it. Paling, he clapped his hands over his mouth and stared at Zoro with large, terrified eyes. Forget losing the chance to attend a party hosted by the lovely actress, Miss Nami Swan, he was going to get his ass FIRED for cursing at a customer! Not to mention there was no way that director Roronoa wouldn't be pissed at his rudeness.

Sanji felt nauseated at the idea of being hated by Zoro.

Fastening the slacks around his hips, Zoro rolled his eyes and snorted, "There's no one else in here besides us, and it's a pain to take Chopper into those tiny rooms. Also he'll bark if I'm not in sight." Turning slightly, Zoro caught the speechless blonde's gaze with his good eye, "Unless it bothers you...?"

Zoro wasn't mad...?

Sanji let his arms drop bonelessly to his sides as he let out the anxious breath he'd been holding. Zoro tilted his head curiously, "Are you upset? I'll use the changing room next time."

"No! Er... I mean, please do..." A grin spread across the director's face as Sanji flushed while trying to untangle his tongue, "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I shouldn't have gotten upset. You just... surprised me?"

Zoro's laugh was deep and warm, bubbling up from his core as his eyes crinkled into slits with his mirth. "Why would I be mad? You should hear the things my other friends call me! I should have asked before I did something like that."

Sanji was startled all over again when Zoro moved closer, his expression serious. "Can you forgive me for being such an idiot, Sanji?"

Turning away from that intense, dark eye, Sanji muttered softly, "It's really okay..."

He could see Bon standing in the doorway of the back room, blood dripping off his chin from a substantial nosebleed. Sanji made a disgusted face as his coworker gave him a thumbs up before vanishing - hopefully to stop himself from bleeding to death. He couldn't really blame Bon though - Zoro had a perfect ass... Perfect, taut mounds of muscle that rounded out from sleek, muscular thighs...

And hadn't he resolved to stop thinking these types of thoughts?!

"Face the mirror, please?" Sanji slipped back into his professional state of mind - embracing the comfort of his routine as he dropped to his knees and began to rough out the bottom material of one pant leg into a hem.

"You want cuffs, right? Do you prefer a full break, a half break, or no break?"

Sanji glanced up and met Zoro's confused expression. He gave the blonde a wry grin. "You're the fashion expert here. Go ahead and do whatever you think will look good. God knows I don't know anything about this kind of thing."

"Are you sure...?" Sanji blinked up at Zoro in disbelief.

The director smiled down at him broadly, "Of course I'm sure. Do your stuff!"

Sanji returned the smile and happily went to work pinning for a nice, clean half break with a cuff.

After a moment of silence between them, Zoro softly cleared his throat prompting Sanji to look up again. "So what did you think of my movie?"

"Huh?"

Zoro shifted a little causing Sanji to have to recheck his pinning. "You saw The Navigator, right? What did you think?"

"Please hold still." Sanji mumbled distractedly as he tucked another pin into place.

Suddenly it dawned on him that director Roronoa wanted HIS opinion on his hit movie!

"Uh..." His mouth felt dry as he glanced up and met Zoro's expectant expression, "I-I saw it... three times..."

Zoro beamed down at him, dimples and all. "Really? So you liked it?"

Sanji nodded emphatically, "I like how much the lovers struggle through to be together. And the final scene where they see each other at last...? It's just...!"

His words failed as Sanji made frustrated gestures with his hands. He loved the movie so much - it was about true love and making one's own destiny and the MEANT something to Sanji - but for some reason he just felt like he couldn't express his feelings properly. Most people laughed at him for his idealistic views on romance, but Sanji simply loved, love. Roronoa's movie had been the perfect illustration of the relationship he wanted to have one day... But how could he say something so cheesy to the handsome and talented director?

Zoro rescued him from his embarrassing lack of ability to communicate with another question.

"So your lover didn't mind going to see it so many times?" The tone of the director's voice was teasing, but his gaze was sharp and observant.

Sanji blushed, "I went by myself..."

Zoro chuckled, "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it that much."

Afraid to say something else stupid, Sanji nodded and finished the pinning.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

* * *

For the thousandth time that day Sanji found his attention wandering to the tailored, grey suit hanging on the rack in the back room.

Naturally Bon noticed right away. "So when is that delicious hunk you were making eyes at the other day coming back?"

"What the hell? I WAS NOT MAKING 'EYES'!" Sanji scowled and was sorely tempted to throw his entire sewing machine at Bon's stupid face. That giggling was so fucking infuriating!

"You can't fool me!" Bon sing-songed as he pranced to Sanji's side and threw an arm over his shoulder before he could escape, "I think your little crush is precious, so I'm going to help you!"

Sanji struggled, but Bon's slight appearance and godawful, lime suit belied the impressive amount of strength in the man's wiry frame. "LET ME GO BASTARD! I DON'T WANT YOUR SHITTY HELP!"

His coworker had the nerve to look hurt as he loosened his grip. "But, Sanji, he was obviously interested in you! Are you really going to pass up an ass like that?"

Shaking off Bon's arm, Sanji sighed, "He's just being nice because I told him I like his films. I'm just another fan to him."

Bon clucked his tongue scoldingly, "Now you listen to me! The only time you don't have a chance with a man is when he's dead!"

"Bon!"

Sanji shot a scandalized look at his friend, and Bon simply chuckled, "You just need to know how to flirt!"

"I KNOW how to flirt, thank you! I just don't throw myself at every guy I see!"

Bon rolled his eyes as he trotted back to the manger's desk in the corner and hunted through the papers. "But that man isn't just any guy. He's..."

Sanji flinched as Bon interrupted himself with an earsplitting shriek. "HE'S PICKING IT UP TODAY?!"

"Yep." Sanji smirked, "That's why I'm leaving early. He invited me to meet the cast from his movie."

Bon's mouth flapped like a fish's for a moment before he burst into tears, "AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME?! YOU JERK! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

As Bon tackled him and sobbed into his shirt, Sanji actually felt guilty for keeping his personal life private. It was a strange feeling. He awkwardly patted his coworker on his padded, lime-green shoulder. "Thanks...? It's just dinner and the party. I doubt I'll be there long. I'm sure I'll feel pretty uncomfortable around all those lovely actresses."

Sanji had to resist the urge to shove his emotional coworker off violently and examine himself for snot as Bon sniffled into his clothes.

"You know I hate you for this, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Sanji sighed, "I promise I'll tell you all about it the next time some famous guy invites me to a party."

"You better!" Bon gave Sanji a gentle push, "Now go get pretty! You don't have much time!"

Sanji smiled at his coworker gratefully, "I'll make this up to you."

"Just make sure to give any handsome actors my number."

Laughing, Sanji went over to the closet where he'd stored his good formal suit this morning.

As he dressed in the employee restroom, Sanji thought seriously about what Bon had said - should he think of tonight as a first date? Surely director Roronoa didn't just invite every fan to cast parties. Could Sanji hope he was special? As he fussed with his blonde hair until it was perfectly in place he felt a surge of anxiety. He WANTED this to be special.

He wanted this to be a date.

Zoro was everything Sanji could desire in a man - handsome, strong, intelligent, interesting, and he had a killer smile. Also if the movies he made were any indication, director Roronoa understood the kind of romance that Sanji craved. If he poured on the charm then maybe he had a chance of having Zoro return his interest? He'd have to work hard to make himself stand out from the amazing celebrities that Zoro saw every day though.

Could he do that?

Sanji frowned at his reflection. He was far too pale with the black fabric of his suit making him look even fairer. His body was just skinny all over with bony elbows and knees. His hair color reminded him unfortunately of the hue of dry straw, and it hung poker straight - flat and dead with no attractive curl to it at all. But the most worrisome of all were his damn eyebrows.

Sanji sighed as readjusted his hair so it hid one odd curl from view, and he could only hope that the lightness of his hair would keep the other one from being too obvious. He liked his eyebrows, really he did. They were unique and cute. Still he couldn't help but feel his unusual feature wouldn't impress the glamorous people of the movie industry - some might even find them disgusting.

Would Zoro think that they were gross?

Sanji stared at himself in the mirror and fought the urge to pluck out both eyebrow curls. He was scared of being snubbed by the people he admired, but he was more scared of Zoro getting a good look and hating his face. He really, really wanted a chance at dating the director. He couldn't imagine anything worse than being rejected for something he couldn't help.

Bon peeked into the bathroom. "Oh, honey, you look gorgeous!"

"Really...?" Sanji polished a small smudge off one of the gold buttons on the front of his suit, "I don't look stupid?"

"You look absolutely sexy. Really I'm so jealous! I have to use so much foundation to get my skin so pretty!"

Sanji smiled, "Thanks, Bon."

Somehow his friend always said the right thing - he felt much more confident.

The shop bell jingled and Sanji tensed up all over again when he heard a familiar, deep voice, "Hello?"

Bon stepped over and pecked Sanji on the cheek, "Stay here and take a few deep breaths. I'll take the suit out to him."

"Thanks."

With a playful wink, Bon strode away and Sanji couldn't help but smile.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

* * *

When Sanji felt that he was calm enough not to embarrass himself, he took a deep breath and strolled out onto the shop floor.

The first person he spotted was Bon standing in the middle of the shop. He was holding Chopper's leash and staring ahead with a glazed look in his eyes. Bon was wearing a stupid, satisfied grin that irritated Sanji the second he saw it - apparently he was too far gone into whatever perverted fantasies he was currently having to notice as a nosebleed trickled down to stain his lime-colored suit.

Zoro must have stripped out in the open again.

Sanji quickly looked around for the tall, director - but he was NOT hoping to see how tight the man's boxers were today! Nope! Still, he felt a twinge of disappointment as he spotted Zoro in front of the mirrors, tucking his shirt-tail into his slacks.

The disappointment however, was short-lived.

The crisp, white, dress shirt stretched tight across the back of Zoro's broad shoulders as the director twisted to clip a pair of black suspenders into the tabs on his waistband. Sanji's mouth went dry as he observed how the line of the suspenders swept up Zoro's back before dividing to stretch over where the muscles bulged above wide shoulders. As Zoro adjusted the suspender straps, every wiggle and twist of his upper-body sent shivers of arousal down Sanji's spine. Running his tongue absent-mindedly over his lips, Sanji admired how the snug fit of the trousers accentuated the contrasting width of the director's back.

He silently congratulated himself on just how well the seat of the trousers followed the contour of Zoro's ass before falling into a perfect line that led to the one-inch hem and the half-break draping over the director's black, dress shoes.

Zoro hadn't noticed him standing there yet. As Sanji bravely moved a little closer, the director was grumbling under his breath and fumbling with the buttons on his cuffs. Sanji couldn't help but notice how the clean, white of Zoro's sleeves looked brighter against the tan skin of the director's hands. He watched as the veins and tendons flowed over the shape of Zoro's bones with each deft movement. Every thick finger ended in a clean, trim nail, and the long digits had occasional small marks along their length - unlike how generously scars littered the director's blunt knuckles. Sanji subconsciously counted each pale line as they shifted and flexed.

He was aware that he was staring,but how could he help it? Sanji wanted to know how those broad, strong hands would feel on his skin. Would they be calloused and rough? Would Zoro leave bruises, or would his touch be warm and gentle like it had been the other day?

"Sanji!"

The broad, dimpled smile sent his way made Sanji's heart flutter in his chest as his face flushed slightly and he held his breath. Zoro's eyes and scar crinkled with happiness as Sanji approached, and the blonde saw how the unscarred eye swept over him, examining him from head to toe. He looked good, right? His hair was still in place?

"You look nice."

Sanji nervously patted himself down again - smoothing invisible wrinkles as he chuckled at the compliment, "I suppose it's too late to change into something better."

'No, really! You look... you look, good."

Out of the director's line of sight, Bon gave Sanji a thumbs-up and nodded vigorously, and Sanji finally relaxed, "You look pretty good too. You clean up well."

Zoro rubbed his clean-shaven chin and laughed, "Yeah, I don't normally wear stuff this nice."

"No kidding, " Sanji said dryly, "I thought you were a crazy hobo at first."

The director laughed harder, his facial scar scrunching as his dimples deepened. Bon was shaking his head with a hand dramatically over his eyes, and Sanji realized his mistake. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that! You don't look... I mean you're too handsome to... be a hobo..."

"You think I'm handsome?" Zoro looked pleased, his loud laughter calming and settling into a curious grin.

"Well your tailor did a good job."

"That was you, right?"

Sanji nodded and watched as Zoro looked himself over. "It feels really good."

"Are you planning on wearing a tie?"

Zoro reached up and rubbed his neck, "I suppose I should?"

Instinctively slipping back into sales mode, Sanji grabbed a black, silk tie from a nearby display and strode over to Zoro. Looping the cloth around the taller man's neck, Sanji quickly tied the fabric into his favorite Balthus knot. The large cone sat nicely at Zoro's throat and would stand out well from his suit jacket. Sanji stood back a few paces to check that the the knot was laying correctly under Zoro's collar.

"Do you do that a lot?"

Sanji's eyes rose to meet Zoro's interested expression, "A number of the gentlemen who come here need assistance with their ties, or they want to learn new knots."

"Ah, so you're an expert then."

Sanji quickly shook his head, "I wouldn't say that."

Bon interrupted, startling both men into looking in his direction - Sanji instantly noticed that the bloodied jacket was missing, "Don't be modest! Sanji here is VERY talented with his hands."

Zoro's eyebrows shot up and Sanji flushed bright red as Bon chuckled at his own innuendo and sent Zoro a suggestive wink. "So did you want me to start finalizing the sale for you, handsome?"

"Sure..." Zoro still looked a little stunned as he handed a card over to Bon who immediately pranced to the register with Chopper trotting obediently at his side.

Sanji blurted out an apology as soon as Bon was safely on the other side of the store, "I'm so sorry! He thinks he's funny and... Um. Did you try on the jacket yet?"

Zoro shook his head, "I don't mind. He's an interesting guy."

The director shrugged on the jacket when Sanji handed it over. "Do you like working with him?"

Nodding, Sanji smiled, "He pisses me off, but he's a good friend."

Zoro fastened up the jacket and turned to admire himself in the mirrors. "I like this. I really should dress nicely more often!"

Sanji could only nod dumbly. Everything that he had admired before was made several times better as shoulder pads squared off the shape of Zoro's wide shoulders, and the cut dipped to follow the trim hips where Sanji had made the alteration for a waist suppression. The way that the precise, half-inch of linen peeked out from beneath the charcoal fabric of Zoro's sleeves, and the layering of the shirt collar, tie, and jacket at Zoro's throat made Sanji uncomfortably aroused. From his gelled hair, to his leather shoes, Zoro was damn gorgeous.

Trying to calm his body and his mind, Sanji turned and focused on Bon and his awful, lime pants. Stubbornly thinking about his coworker's terrible clothes let Sanji get himself back under control. He straightened with a sigh of relief.

Zoro's warm, broad hand on his back made Sanji nearly jump out of his skin.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes...!"

"Yoo hoo! Mr. Roronoa! I need your signature, handsome!"

Zoro moved past, and left Sanji with a lingering scent of his spicy aftershave. Sanji swallowed and wondered if he could duck out for a quick smoke. This was either going to be the best night ever, or the worst sort of hell he'd ever inflicted on himself.

Bon's voice was cheery as he made small-talk with Zoro at the counter, "You two are going for dinner, right? Is it somewhere special?"

"He told you about that?"

"Of course! We're best friends! He tells me EVERYTHING!" Bon sent Sanji a wink, and the blonde felt his heart stop. His fists clenched and his body tensed. Sanji was fully prepared to dash over there and snap his friend's neck if it looked like Bon was going to start spilling secrets.

"Where are you going?"

Zoro pocketed his card and took Chopper's leash. Grinning widely, he gestured for Sanji to follow him to the door before calling out his answer over his shoulder, "Paulie's!"


	8. Chapter 8

8.

* * *

As Sanji and Zoro were leaving, Bon dramatically waved his hanky and called out after them, "Have a good time! Don't forget to get me an autograph! Or a number! Don't forget to watch your drinks, Sanji! You know how you get handsy when you're drunk!"

Flushing with embarrassment, Sanji practically shoved the director out the door. The older man's amused chuckles vibrated through where the palms of Sanji's hands were urgently pressing against his back. "So you're a lightweight, huh?"

"I can handle alcohol fine! I had already been drinking when Bon took me out to that club..." Sanji was very unwilling to share the REST of what had happened that night - no matter how openly curious Zoro appeared, watching Sanji with his scarred eyebrow raised in an inquisitive gesture. There was no way in hell he was EVER going drinking with Bon again! The big jerk never missed an opportunity to remind Sanji of that one tiny, sorta-ended-with-an-arrest accident! Nothing good ever came of drinking with Bon.

"If you say so. I'm parked over there."

Sanji followed the line of Zoro's finger as he pointed to a sleek, brand-new Bentley stopped at the curb. The black paint was polished to a mirror finish, and even the chrome hubcaps were pristine. Sanji paled a few shades as he wondered just HOW wealthy Zoro really was.

As Sanji watched with wide eyes a tall, dark-haired man got out of the driver's seat and strode around the gleaming bumper to open both the front passenger's door and the rear door on the right side. Zoro casually walked over to the driver, and Sanji froze helplessly for a moment before scurrying after the director.

"Sanji, this is Rob Lucci - my driver. He's also my bodyguard." Zoro gestured at the broad man as he explained. Sanji stared in a sort of awe.

There was no way this man hadn't killed someone at some point.

Sanji couldn't keep himself from shivering under the scrutiny of those intensely black eyes glaring out from under sharp, furrowed eyebrows. With an immaculately manicured goatee, long, wavy hair, and a perfectly tailored suit, Lucci looked like a mob hitman straight from a movie. Sanji got the distinct impression that he had been deemed unworthy of concern when the driver's lips curled in the barest hint of a smirk and his attention shifted back to Zoro.

He would have been offended if Sanji didn't feel like his life had somehow been spared.

"Lucci, this is the guest I told you about. Now we need to get to dinner before it gets to much later."

The driver nodded curtly and took Chopper's leash from Zoro. The director turned his full attention on Sanji with a smile. "Are you all ready? You didn't forget anything?"

"I don't think I did...?" Sanji bit his lip and frowned as his mind raced to try and possibly recall if there was anything else he needed for tonight. "Yeah, I should be okay."

"Good. Let's get in the back."

Zoro ducked in first - scooting over to make room for Sanji and playfully patting the black, leather seat. "Come on, pokey. I'm hungry!"

Sanji laughed and slid in beside the director, "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause you to starve!"

"Apology accepted."

The two of them grinned at each other a moment before Lucci startled Sanji by shutting the car door sharply. Sanji jumped and watched the driver with round eyes as he guided Chopper into the front passenger's seat before walking quickly back around to the driver's side. "Sorry, did the door hit you? Lucci isn't always careful."

Sanji reassured the director with a shake of his head before reaching for the seatbelt.

Zoro frowned and watched Sanji for a moment before buckling his own seatbelt. Up front, Lucci adjusted the rearview mirror and briefly met Sanji's gaze through the refection. He paused in adjusting how the seatbelt lay over his suit to stare back at the creepy driver. What the fuck was this guy's problem? Did he look like he was hiding a knife or something?

Sanji sat back and tried to look relaxed and not-guilty. However, he wasn't sure if he convinced the driver of his innocence even slightly. Black eyes narrowed at him through the reflection of the rearview mirror, and Sanji swallowed nervously.

"Lucci, I forgot the damn meds." The driver's attention switched from Sanji to Zoro. Sanji also looked over to see the director patting himself down - a distressed expression creasing the scar at his eyebrow. "We'll need to go back..."

"I brought them."

The driver's voice was deep and smooth - adding to Sanji's impression of him as an assassin. Zoro looked up and grinned in relief. "You did? Thanks!"

"Wait..." Zoro suddenly scowled, "Were you snooping through my office again?!"

"My apologies."

"You aren't sorry at all, damn nosy bastard." Zoro crossed his arms glaring at Lucci's unphased expression through the rearview mirror, "We'll discuss this later."

"Of course, sir."

The car started with a soothing purr, and Sanji turned to watch the city outside as he settled back in the comfortable seat. He couldn't feel at ease though - not with Zoro radiating irritation by his side, the mobster driver watching his every move, and that goddamn monster-dog poking its face over the front seat and whining.

He wondered if Zoro was going to fire the driver. Honestly, he'd be too scared to piss off that scary bastard if he was in the same situation. In fact Sanji wouldn't have hired a man who looked like a murderer in the first place!

Sanji peeked over at Zoro as the Bentley stopped at yet another red light.

This wouldn't be much of a date if the director was in a bad mood all night. Maybe he should say something? "Uh..."

Zoro's good eye immediately moved to meet Sanji's gaze. The blonde opened and shut his mouth a few times while the director waited expectantly. Why the fuck couldn't he think of something to talk about?!

"Your... eye." Damn, why had he picked THAT topic?

Well he had no choice but to lie in the grave he had dug for himself. Sanji fidgeted as he avoided Zoro's stare, "D-does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. It did hurt for a long time after the accident."

"You were in an accident?" Sanji had assumed that Zoro had been in an accident of some kind, but he still felt a twinge of horror at hearing it from the man's own lips.

Zoro nodded. His frown eased and to Sanji, he just looked tired. The damaged features and milky-white eye didn't bother the blonde at all any more as he studied the director's scars. Sympathy bubbled up inside him and flooded his emotions, "I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault." The director smiled slightly, "But thanks. I've learned to live with it."

"I know. It's just..." Sanji leaned in closer, "It looks painful, and I can't imagine how horrible it must have been to be in a wreck like that."

Zoro's chocolate-brown eye softened as he blinked, "I'm glad you can't. It wasn't a wreck though..."

"We're here." Lucci interrupted just as the car came to a stop.

Sanji glanced over his shoulder, but he didn't recognize this part of the city. It didn't look like a location for a nice restaurant - in fact the street looked pretty questionable. There were numerous boarded-up windows and piles of garbage by worn stairways. A small group of dirty-looking men eyed the luxury vehicle from where they were lounging on one of the apartment stairways. Where the fuck had this one-eyed madman taken him?!

"Oh good! He's open!." Zoro leaned close and peered past Sanji's shoulder.

As Lucci got out of the car, Sanji finally spotted the eatery a short distance behind their parking spot. A dingy sign designated the crumbling, brick building as Paulie's Pizzeria in red, backlit letters - the "A" in Paulie flickering like Sanji's dying hopes.

"I know how it looks, but this place is really great. I promise." Sanji didn't see how a shitty pizza shop could be anything but shitty. Zoro slid close, "Just give it a chance?"

Lucci opened the door and Sanji seriously thought about making a break for the nearest subway station. He could probably outrun that creepy group of guys if they decided to try and mug him. He didn't know what he'd do if Zoro's mobster-driver came after him though. This was nuts. He had NOT dressed to impress only to have dinner in a fucking, roach-infested pizza parlor! Apparently the director's taste in food was as bad as his fashion.

It was obvious that the director had no intention of eating anywhere else as he prodded Sanji's leg with his knee. Sanji reluctantly exited the car and tried to think of how he was going to politely inform Zoro that he was never, ever going to fucking enjoy eating at this place. He stalled - nervously dusting off his suit. This could-be date was officially a bust. He should ask the nice, scary assassin-driver for a bus schedule or directions to the subway and get the fuck out of here.

Screw the goddamn once-of-lifetime invitation to a celebrity party - it wasn't worth this!


	9. Chapter 9

9.

* * *

Still stalling the inevitability of telling Zoro he was cutting his losses for the night and leaving, Sanji pulled out his phone and made a show of checking his messages and scrolling through recent posts up on his Facebook page. Maybe there would be something in here that he could use as an excuse. Please let one of his friends post something about their cat being sick or needing help moving a refrigerator!

The director's huge, fuzzy canine bounded out of the front seat of the Bentley as soon as Lucci opened the door. With a happy bark he made a beeline for Sanji. Unprepared for the attention of the massive beast, Sanji yelped and dropped his phone when Chopper reared up and panted in his face. "SHIT!"

Zoro quickly snapped his fingers, "CHOPPER! DOWN."

Chopper dropped back to all fours, looking over at Zoro with a guilty expression on his doggy features. Sanji drew in a shaky breath. That was another good reason to just go home - that dog-monster was going to be the death of him!

While Sanji was still trying to recover his senses, Chopper snuffled at the phone on the sidewalk before picking it up in his wide muzzle and trotting toward Zoro, curly tail wagging. Zoro scowled and made a grab for Chopper's collar. "Put that DOWN, Chopper!"

Sanji finally realized that the dog was stealing his phone and darted forward, arms outstretched as he chased Chopper's trailing leash. "Come back here you furry little shit!"

Playfully avoiding Zoro, Chopper bounded off to the side with his prize. His tail wagged furiously as he enjoyed the attention he was getting from both men. Lucci ignored the minor chaos and calmly walked over the entrance of the pizza shop. Propping the door open with one conveniently-placed leg, Lucci crossed his arms and waited patiently.

Sanji caught the leash first and wrapped it around his hand in a death grip. He hesitated - still uncomfortable with the idea of putting his hand near the beast's face. However, he had to get his phone back somehow before this four-legged thief broke it with his drool! The shop bell jingled when Lucci opened the door and Chopper's head came up - ears perked and attentive. Before Sanji had a chance to react, the dog bounded toward the eatery with Sanji running furiously - dragged by his solid grip on the leash and the weight of the big dog. Zoro was hot on their heels as the little group rushed headlong into the pizza shop. Once everyone was inside, Lucci strolled after them and let the door swing closed.

Behind the shop counter, a rough-looking blonde man gaped at them all with his eyes wide. His Brooklyn accent was thick as he crossed his arms and remarked, "Is the fucking sidewalk on fire or are you trying out a circus act? Oh. Zoro. When the fuck are you going to start going to someone else's shop? Your ugly face and your goddamn mutt are scaring away all the good customers!"

Zoro grinned, "It's nice to see you again too, Paulie. Can you get us the usual? And throw in an extra pie for my friend here."

Sanji was still trying to understand what the fuck had just happened as Paulie looked him over with sharp eyes. He flinched when the shop owner turned and roared toward the open kitchen entrance, "HACHI! IT'S ZORO! ONE PEPPER AND SAUSAGE, ONE BUFFALO CHICKEN, TWO CHOPPER SPECIALS, AND A PLAIN FOR THE NEW GUY!"

"New guy?" A muffled voice shouted back from the depths of the kitchen. Sanji blinked at the thick, Jamaican accent. That wasn't something you heard every day - even in New York. A tall, black man walked out of the kitchen wiping his hands on his sauce-stained apron. He had to be Hachi. He quickly spotted Sanji and smiled broadly - his thick, dreads that sprouted wildly from his head bouncing hypnotically as he nodded in greeting, "Welcome, new guy!"

Zoro stepped up to Sanji's side, "Guys, this is Sanji. He's my new tailor. I'm taking him to meet the gang."

The director's grin was smug as he continued, "He likes my movies."

"Well we can't all be perfect." Paulie snorted, "New tailor, huh? I didn't know you had an OLD tailor. Nice to meet you, Sanji. I'm Paulie, and that big lug, WHO SHOULD BE COOKING, is Hachi."

Hachi gave Sanji a friendly nod, "Hello, Sanji. You only want a plain pizza? How about I put some grilled chicken on it? You're too skinny, and just cheese isn't a good meal! Trust me, I make good chicken!"

Sanji nodded numbly, overwhelmed by the enthusiastic attention. Hachi's smile grew even bigger, "Good! I'll be sure to put plenty of chicken on your pizza then."

"Yeah, yeah, now GO COOK!" Paulie grumbled under his breath as the other man ducked back into the kitchen.

Sanji finally noticed Zoro holding out his slightly damp phone. He accepted it with a grimace. Zoro apologized as he untangled Chopper's leash from around Sanji's wrist, "I'm really sorry about that. We come here a lot, and Chopper always gets excited about his treats. Are you okay? I'll replace your phone if it's broken..."

Frowning down at his hand, Sanji flexed his sore wrist. What had he been thinking? Wasn't he supposed to be figuring out an excuse to leave politely? Now he had let himself get dragged into this shitty shop and even ordered a goddamn chicken pizza! He didn't even LIKE chicken that much! There was no way he could leave now. He was stuck.

"M'fine." Sanji mumbled, feeling sullen as he slipped his phone back inside his interior jacket pocket.

"Are you sure?" Sanji jumped as Zoro grabbed his hand and turned it over - examining the red marks on his wrist, "Do you want some ice? Hey, Paulie? Can I get some ice in a bag?"

"Sure. Back in a minute."

Sanji looked up at Zoro's worried expression as the director rubbed his sore wrist lightly with warm, gentle fingers. Suddenly he wasn't so eager to leave. It felt good to be fussed over. Sanji smiled reassuringly, "I'm really okay. It's only a little sore - nothing is sprained."

Zoro meet his gaze sheepishly, "I am really, really sorry about this."

The director's fingers squeezed gently around his hand, and it felt like a hoard of butterflies was suddenly swarming in Sanji's gut. He smiled stupidly into the director's eyes until the gritty scrape of a metal chair over tile reminded him that they weren't alone. Sanji jerked his hand away like it had been burned - feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. Zoro's brown eye held anxiety as he searched Sanji's face. "Shit! Did I hurt you?"

Paulie interrupted Sanji's reply as he strode over with a ziplock bag stuffed with ice chips. "Here you go. Do you want a towel too?"

"Thanks Paulie. We should be okay with just the bag." Zoro accepted the ice before reaching out to press a hand at the small of Sanji's back, "Let's go sit and ice your wrist.

Okay?"

Zoro's firm hand prompted him to turn and Sanji followed. Lucci was sitting at one of the eatery's round, red tables with Chopper lying at his side. The driver was staring directly at Sanji with an intensity that gave him the chills. Zoro urged him forward with a gentle nudge to his back. "Come on. Our food will be ready in no time."


End file.
